kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lies That Bind
__NOEDITSECTION__ A shocking discovery could connect Kyle to a murder. Synopsis Police discover a skeleton in the woods near the spot where Kyle originally appeared. Det. Breen provides Nicole with a photograph of a security key card found along with the skeleton, but Kyle does not recognize the symbol on the card. The police do not think Kyle is a suspect in the apparent murder, partly because the victim's fingernails had some skin cells under them, suggesting a struggle, and Kyle was uninjured when he was found. However, the man in the red truck, who is spying on the Tragers using surveillance equipment, has red scratches on his hand. A variety of lies in the Trager household confuse Kyle. Lori is fired from her job for skipping a shift to see Declan, but she doesn't tell her parents. Josh convinces Kyle to take a summer school math test for him. Stephen's boss instructs him not to tell his employees that they are all being laid off at the end of the quarter. And after Amanda crashes her new car into trash cans while watching Kyle jump down from the roof, she wants to conceal the damage until she can get it fixed. Lori lies to her parents about what she did instead of watch Kyle, and Josh reports having passed his test and asks for a reward. Kyle is so upset that he blurts out that he took the test and was at home alone, which gets Josh and Lori into trouble. Josh and Lori are bitter towards Kyle, who feels bad for having told on them. When Amanda's mother finds out about the wrecked car, Kyle takes the blame for the wreck. That helps Amanda, but he is warned to stay away from her property and Amanda. After Kyle returns to the Trager house, Lori and Josh apologize to him. They promise they won't ask him to lie for them, but ask him to not "narc" on them either. The next morning, Nicole and Stephen wake Kyle to show him a surprise. They had converted Stephen's workshop into a room for Kyle, with a bathtub in the center for a bed. He feels he finally belongs in the Trager family. Stephen takes Kyle to work with him for the day. Nicole prepares to hang up Kyle's drawings in his room, when she notices black marks in the corners of each one. Fitting all the drawings together produces the symbol on keycard in the photograph Detective Breen had shown them. Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom Recurring *Chelan Simmons as Hillary *Nicholas Lea as the Mystery Man *Kurt Max Runte as Det. Breen *Teryl Rothery as Carol Bloom Appearing *Christopher Shyer as Brad *David Lewis as Mark Crenshaw *Sonya Salomaa as Allison 103 Category:Season 1 episodes